edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Summer Massacre
The Summer Massacre '''''The Summer Massacre '''''is a Halloween Film, The Eds and the Kids in the middle of danger because they are in the clutches of Edd's long lost evil crazy family, because this is rated R for scary for a young children. warner bros pictures and cartoon network movies studios presents : ''The Summer Massacre'' only theatre on 27 October 2011 and Happy Halloween!!!! Summary The Ed's travel with the Kids (except Rolf cause he has a family reunion ) to Edd's Great Grandfather's grave Their aim is to investigate reports of vandalism and corpse defilement They decide to investigate a old house of them instead then the car lost control and crash on a desert when they all come too they discovered Johnny's body with a tube through his head they all didin't care then Edd suggested they "we should go and travel for what we have and go through this desert together" they all walked away without him The Kids found the house and then they go inside .It was empty dusty and damp they all seperated to search for some corpses or vandalisms. Ed & Edd was looking in the basement where they completely found nothing hen Ed got caught in a gient spider web agian and got him down without struggling and transfered all the way to the upstairs bathroom to wash it all off. Meanwhile, Nazz & Kevin went upstairs to have sex until they heard noises downstairs Kevin went to check it out Nazz tries to talk him out of it from distracting him and leaving her but he went down by himself. Then when Kevin unlock the dining room door, a mysterious masked figure came and aimed an axe on his head . Nazz called Kevin 3 times then whet down stairs as soon as she enters she fell and finds the house filled with furniture made from human bones. She attempts to flee, but Masked Figure catches her and impales her on a meathook. At sunset, Jimmy heads out to look for Nazz and Sarah. He finds the couple's blanket outside the nearby house. He investigates and finds Nazz, who is dead, inside a freezer. Before he can react, Masked Figure murders him and stuffs Nazz back into the freezer. With darkness falling, Sarah, Ed and Edd set out to find everyone. As they near the neighboring house and call out, Masked Figure lunges from the darkness and kills Ed with a chainsaw . Sarah tries to flee but he sliced her back and fell to the ground turned to her back and The Killer sliced her in half. Edd ran away into the corn fields looking for Eddy but then he went inside a gas station and he met Albert the owner of the store and Eddy then Edd told them both what happened so far the the Masked Figure sliced Albert. Edd & Eddy heads toward the house and finds the remains of Ed Sarah Jimmy Nazz & Kevin's courpe's in an upstairs room. They escape from The Masked Figure by jumping through a second-floor window and flees back to the gas station. Maksed Figure disappears into the night. They stay for the night and had to eat all the murchandices then a man came in without saying a word Eddy tried to force him in talking then slapped him then the man slited Eddy's throut and ties Edd up and forces him into his truck . He drives to the house, arriving at the same time as the hitchhiker, who turns out to be Masked Figure's younger brother. When the pair bring Edd inside, the hitchhiker recognizes him and taunts him. The men torment the bound and gagged Edd, while Masked Figure, now dressed as a woman, serves dinner. Masked Figure and the hitchhiker bring an old man, Grandpa, from upstairs to share the meal. During the night, they decide Edd should be killed by "Grandpa". He tries to hit him with a hammer, but is too weak. In the confusion, he breaks free, leaps through a window, and escapes to the road. Masked Figure and the hitchhiker give chase, but the latter is run down and killed by a passing semi-trailer truck. Armed with his chainsaw, Maksed Figure attacks the truck when the driver stops to help. The driver hits him in the face with a large wrench. Edd escapes in the back of a passing pickup truck as Masked Figure waves the chainsaw above his head in frustration. While Edd was being drived away the man was wondering what was going on and then The Masked Figure was diving the truck and hit the man but Edd fell and he fleed into the corn field and disappeared as The Masked Figure waves his chainsaw above his head in victory and walk along the streets back not noticing that Edd was still alive. '''The End!''' Character *Ed *'''Edd''' *'''Eddy''' *'''Sarah''' *'''Jimmy''' *'''Kevin''' *'''Nazz''' *'''Johnn''''''y ''' New Characters *The Masked Figure *The Hitchhicker *Albert *Grandpa *The Man (who rescued Edd) Quotes *'''Eddy : '''this place is compleetly damp *'''Nazz''' : this is just my imagination (entering the room with the furniture as skeletons) *(The Masked Figure enters the room with a chainsaw) *'''Nazz''' : WHO ARE YOU AHHHHHHHHH! *'''Sarah''' : Jimmy whats this stuff (picks up blood) *'''Jimmy''' : Eww that stuff is so icky and gooey like ... (Points the flashlight on it ans sees blood) *'''Sarah & Jimmy''' : BLOOD AHHHHH! *(The Masked Figure shows up and kills Jimmy) Gallary